


Together at last

by Frankie_Nagisa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Nagisa/pseuds/Frankie_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny, but dramatic story about three  bonding of close friends. Growing up together Rin had a strange connection to Haru, but refused to tell before he moved. He comes back to find Haru and Makoto closer than ever.How will this deep love triangle work? Meanwhile, Nagisa and Rei-chan start becoming a little more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't take it too hard on me, alrighty? Not to mention, I'm a guy. I do have strong feelings though! Prepare to be amazed!

Haru looked to his left and sighed as the hyper blonde came running his way with a baby blue paper clenched in his hand. 

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" 

Haru rolled his eyes as he  
turned to face the boy. 

"I told you to stop calling me that, Nagisa." He puffed as the boy skidded to a halt on front of him, whilst holding the paper towards Haru.

"Look! Look! Rin-chan has joined the swim team! It says so here!" He quickly pointed to the small print on the paper with a wide grin. He looked up at Haru keeping the smile large with big pink eyes.

"Isn't that the very annoying kid in class with the red hair?" Haru sighed as he handed the paper back with a slight frown.

"Yeah!" He blurted. 

Nagisa rolled on his heels to face the right. His grin increased as he spotted a boy with beautiful green eyes strutting down the hall.

"MAKO-CHAAAAAN!!!" Nagisa yelled as he pounced on the brown haired kid.

The boy stumbled back to the wall as the child continued to squeeze his lungs. "N-Nagisa?!" He huffed. He looked over the blonde's shoulder to see familiar blue eyes. He smiled softly, gently hugging the warm body on his.

"Hi Haru!" He walked over and gave the child a soft squeeze before stepping back with a satisfied look.

| Maybe Haru is just as happy to see me! | Makoto thought. | I think i actually saw him smile! Do you think he only smiles for me? I really hope so. | 

Makoto barely blushed, deeply into his thoughts. Haru glanced over at him, keeping his smile noticeable. Makoto snapped back into reality and looked down. He hoped nobody realized what he was thinking about.

___________________________________________________

 

Rin peeked over at Haru's glistening body. He loved the way out sparkled when he climbed out of the water. It was beautiful. He looked at his reflection in the pool. He wished he could tell Haru how he feels, but he fears the disgusted reaction he'll get.

Haru felt somebody watching him. He frowned as he struggled out of the water. 

"Need a hand?" A confident voice said. Haru narrowed his ocean blue eyes whilst looking up. His frown deepened as he laid his eyes on the red-haired freak. 

Rin looked down at him with a small smile on his face. His arm extended downwards to help Haru out. Haru accepted his offer and squeezed his hand whilst escaping the cold water.

Rin blushed as Haru's hand let go but made it's way back to his arm as he passed by. Rin froze. His face was as red as a tomato. As he turned to see one last glimpse of Haru, he vanished into the locker rooms.

___________________________________________________

 

Makoto shyly shifted his eyes to watch Haru. He was glad that Haru had agreed to eat dinner with him. 

The babies began to cry when dinner was over. Makoto's mother sighed as she left the room to put them to bed. 

| This is my chance to show Haru how much he means to me! | Makoto thought as he heard the door close. | Stop being such a wuss! |

He craned his neck to state at Haru. Turns out, Haru had already been watching him. He shifted uncomfortably. Haru took his wrist with his tiny hand, still leaving his eyes on Makoto.

Makoto blushed, but Haru just smirked. He began to lean into Makoto, keeping his smile present. 

He pressed their lips together gently. Makoto's eyes widened. This wad his first kiss; he had no clue what to do. Haru pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. 

Makoto's eyes remained large and curious. Haru just chuckled and stood to leave. Makoto panicked. He didn't want him to go now. He quickly took Haru's hand in his with a flustered face.

"W-will you stay the night?" He managed with a shaky voice. Haru just simply nodded and began to walk to the stairs. Makoto just sighed with relief. He stood and followed Haru upstairs to his bedroom. ___________________________________________________ Makoto smiled. Haru laid in front of him holding this hands tightly. He locked his eyes with Makoto's, refusing to look away. Makoto just continued smiling. He swore he captured Haru's smile with his green orbs. Haru nuzzled his head in the crook of Makoto's neck. He breathed in the fumes of chlorine on Makoto's bare skin. He quickly pecked Makoto's neck with a smirk. Makoto blushed, but stayed calm. Digging his face into silky, black hair with closed eyes. He remembered the smell of Haru's body spray. It smelled of pineapple. He pressed his soft lips to Haru's forehead. Haru looked up into Makoto's eyes once more. He embraced him in a hug around the waist whilst connecting his slightly chapped lips to Makoto's smooth ones. The young teen held out the kiss for a long period of time. Makoto swiftly adjusted himself so Haru was under him. He gazed down at the blushing boy with a teasing grin. "You're very easy Haru. It's cute" He closed his eyes with an open smile, tilting his head slightly. "S-shut up..." He stuttered turning his pink face to the side. He crossed his arms, pouting like a little child. Makoto just chuckled and moved back next to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, spooning him. He felt Haru's warm back pressed to his front. His cheeks heated, but then returned to normal shortly after. "Haru?" Makoto called his name, waiting for an answer. As the small boy shifted to face upwards, he moved up onto his elbows. "Makoto..." Haru snapped his head to face his friend. He sighed and rested on his elbows as well. | I shouldn't ask if he likes me yet... What if he says no? ...Yeah, I shouldn't ask yet. Someday... Someday...| Makoto thought as he sank back down into the mattress. "Good night" He grinned giving one last kiss to crush on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around him once again. Haru swiftly moved out of his embrace and pecked Makoto's lips with a smirk. Then he returned back to his original position. Makoto felt the heat returning to his cheeks again, but forced it away. He planted another smile on his face and closed his eyes. "Good night... Makoto..." Haru whispered as he drifted off to sleep in Makoto's arms. | What am I to do?| Haru thought in his sleep. | Both Makoto and Rin like me. I like them both... I can't just pick one. Or what happens to the other? | Haru pushed the thoughts away and continued on in his sleep. He dreamed of nothing but darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update someone soon. It won't be too long! I promise guys!


End file.
